tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pas
Note:' '' *''This page has spoilers (with warnings). Read with caution. * Audio clips only showcase speaking manner/tone and might not reflect story dialogue. Pas is a [[The Danseurs|'Danseur']], one of the three main villains in Ensemble Mew Mew. She is a strong, methodical, and precise dancer with great passion for her unusual dancing style. Pas is the second-in-command of the Diaboliques, next to Étoile. History 'On Arcenciel' :Pas has always been more of a free spirit, not confining herself to any one lifestyle. She has a major passion for dancing, never seeing it as an obligation or duty, and so she often practices and works to be as best a dancer as she can. Back on Arcenciel, Pas would often go her own way and do what she wanted, only taking up jobs to support herself by teaching younger children the basics of their people’s craft. :Though some mistook Pas as someone who cared little for associating with others, their judgements were untrue. Pas genuinely cared about many people back home and would do what she could to share her knowledge with them. Her passion and desire to pass on her skills was why she took up teaching to begin with. When Pas was not busy teaching, she would often find somewhere to dance alone in the way she loved most. :Many people feared Pas' style of dancing, so she often would stick to something more formal and socially acceptable when dancing for others and only let herself loose when completely alone. She learned to be more quiet and to-herself over time, but did make sure to do her job well and cooperate with others when necessary. :Pas met Étoile one day while dancing in her favorite style out by the beach of their major city and was flattered that the woman was so entranced by her dancing, even if she found it so strange. Pas slowly became interested in Étoile, and the two became close friends, eventually living together. ::'''''SPOILER: ⛔''After a time, they actually ended up in a relationship together and decided to raise a child. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned and Étoile’s struggles with her leader stealing her daughter away led to her being depressed, and Pas could only support her until she was back on her feet.⛔ :In this time, Pas continued to be a teacher, but eventually started devoting herself to staying with Étoile more and more until she stopped teaching altogether. 'Leaving Arcenciel' :When Étoile came up with the idea of stealing the Rainbow Pearl and escaping Arcenciel, Pas agreed to go with her and help her achieve this goal. So attached to her by this point and not having any more obligations to keep staying on the planet. She and Étoile orchestrated an elaborate plan to sneak in and steal a ship and the Rainbow Pearl from the Grande Fleur’s central area. With Étoile and Sissonne, Pas fled with the Diaboliques. 'On Earth' :Like the others, Pas found herself attached to the planet Earth, enjoying its sights and atmosphere. While following Étoile’s plans, Pas continues to isolate herself here and there in areas so that she can practice her dancing, but becomes defensive if she is watched by humans, as she does not necessarily like them. When she is not alone, she watches over Sissonne, who likes to bug her quite a lot. ::SPOILER:'' ⛔''Neither she nor Étoile ever told Sissonne who she really was, as they thought knowing would burden her and they wanted her to be happy. They kept their love a secret after escaping from Arcenciel.⛔ ''Personality : Despite her high passion for dancing, Pas is actually quite reserved and protective of her own interests to a point that she doesn’t like just anyone to see her engage in them. She gets embarrassed easily, and tends to react with frustration or annoyance in the face of any embarrassment. Pas is very precise and methodical in things, and is the more intelligent of the group. She is also the most level-headed of the trio, next to Étoile. Pas is usually the one who comes up with plans and helps to execute them. :While she is more to-herself, she is still capable of compassion for others and does have a gentler side when she feels comfortable enough with another person. Having once been a teacher, she is very good at guiding others on how to do things. Pas also usually knows what she wants and how to get it. Because of this, she can come off as aggressive (sometimes even when she's being nice), especially in the way that she dances. She also has a quiet but threatening visage most times due to her focus. Much like Étoile can seem elegantly intimidating, Pas can intimidate with her prowess, or even a single glance. Musical Themes See the series 'song list' for elaboration on theme music. :Pas' associated theme is Franz Schubert’s “Serenade” for Piano and Clarinet. (see above). :Her associated instrument is the clarinet—while it is often used in classical music, it is also used in jazz, and so it reflects her style of dancing in both ways. Powers and Weapons Pas' Pas De Deux Baton Ribbon.png Dance (AnnikaDoll).png :Pas does not have any elemental powers, instead using weapons and her dance technique to attack enemies and overwhelm them. She fights with twin ribbon batons, called the Pas De Deux Batons Ribbon. :Her weapon’s name is a play on hers and incorporates the term “Pas De Deux”, indicating a pair, as the term is a type of dance involving two people. It is also a pun on her name. Pas uses the ribbons on her batons to distract enemies and strikes the moment they take their eyes off of her. :Her primary attack is called Gracieux Pas De Deux. Dancing Style : :Pas dances with a combination of Jazz dance and classical ballet. She knows how to dance many forms, but exclusively will dance how she prefers when alone, or when attacking. :Though she appears uptight and methodical, Pas is able to manipulate her body to dance in such a way that seems sporadic and gaudy, but is actually quite calculated. She does not seem to be the type to dance this way, but she prefers it out of any other method and incorporates many difficult ballet steps in her dancing. Because of her method, Pas comes off as threatening in how she dances and is, of the Diaboliques, the most powerful dancer. :Her outfit loosely resembles the iconic outfit of the finale in the film Flashdance ''(and in general that style of dancing outfit from the same era), but it is not precisely the same. Pas wears arm warmers because she is very specific about balance, and she wanted to match her legs, but didn’t want to attract too much attention by making them the same color. ''Role :Pas is the calculative member. She has much to do with planning things out and contributing ideas and tactic. She discourages headfirst-style fighting and will often be the one pointing out errors in strategy or proposing ideas to combat threats. :She keeps order in the group, and out of the three contributes the fiercest display of power. While Étoile is her leader and she remains loyal to her, Pas is the one that gives the team structure. Relationships *'Étoile': Pas cares deeply for Étoile, often making sure she is safe and wanting to make her happy. She does not prefer her style, but realizes that it is a good counterpart to her own. She and Étoile work very well together as a result. *'Sissonne': Pas finds Sissonne’s energy a little much for her taste, and she is easily put off by her attitude and incessant clinginess and bugging. However, she recognizes the girl as an equal. Pas considers her dancing form and style of fighting unique and respects her for it. Often, the pair have to work together before Étoile actually steps in, so they spend a lot of time together and have a unique bond. Trivia *Pas originally had glasses. *I designed Pas before writing her, before realizing that I could turn that design into a part of her dance technique. *Pas originally wore a sweater over her dancing outfit. *Pas is the Danseur counterpart to Cadence. Both are quite reserved, quiet, intelligent, and strong. *The s in Pas' name is silent. Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Members of The Diaboliques Category:Villains Category:Annika's Pages Category:Ensemble Mew Mew Characters Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:Weapon Users: Physical